Recompense
by megami580
Summary: Not your usual Bonding fic, Upon receiving an ultimatum to bond with Severus Snape, Harry refuses and decides to take his life in his own hands. Will he leave the Wizarding World to the machinations of an old man? Who will he side with in the end?


Fic Title: Recompense

**Disclaim...Er:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and not me. I own nothing. The Song "Riot" belongs to 3 Days Grace.

**Genre:** General

**Pairings:** None yet.

**Warnings:** AU/AR, HBP non-compliant

**Chapter 1: The World Crumbles**

If you feel so empty

So used up, so let down

If you feel so angry

So ripped off so stepped on

You're not the only one

Refusing to back down

You're not the only one

So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

"_Riot" _

_By: Three Days Grace_

He stared at them the entire room had gone mad. Why was he the only one able to see that? He backed away slowly shaking his head in disbelief.

"Harry, I assure you this is the only way," Dumbledore told him firmly. His eyes twinkled at the horror stricken young man.

"NO! I refuse to accept that," Harry all but yelled at the old man. His face was drained of all color, and his breathing was coming in short puffs.

He looked around at all of his so called friends, not one of them had stood up for him. They would not meet his eyes; at least a few of them had the decency to look contrite.

"Will not one of you stand up for me, defend me? I see I was a friend of convenience then," he said bitterly.

"Harry you have to understand..." Hermione started only to be cut off with a snarl that came from Harry. She burst out in tears, turning to Ron for comfort.

"NO, you don't understand," he roared. "I don't get a say in this, but then I'm Harry Potter, I don't get the same rights and considerations that the rest of the Wizarding community. I'm just a tool, how in the hell did they manage to last this long if all you can do is depend on ONE boy. You expect me to fix your problems, tell me what have you done for me?" Harry's disbelief faded fast into anger, he stood there looking at everyone daring them to answer him.

It had all started when he was told that he needed to bond with someone to protect him from Voldemort. In his mad schemes, Voldemort decided that it would be better to capture him and bond Harry to him then kill him like he had first planned. So upon hearing this from Snape, the Order had come up with the plan to bond him to none other than Snape. He looked over at Snape who had been unusually quiet so far tonight. There was a thoughtful expression on his face, before he could do anything Albus started talking again.

"Now see here my boy we've given you an education, you have friends and a family with the Weasley's and..." he was cut off.

"Is that all you could come up with," he started laughing tears streaming down his face. "Merlin that's rich, so you're telling me that you've given me everything any other normal wizard or witch would receive, should be special for me?" Harry said scathingly as he wiped away the signs of his mirth.

"I don't think I have to explain myself," Dumbledore spluttered. His eyes no longer twinkled; he was fast losing control of the situation. Somewhere along the way he had lost his malleable weapon in Harry, this outburst was quickly becoming unmanageable.

"Of course not _Headmaster_ Dumbledore, so why don't I explain for you. Let's see, where to start...ah yes the Wizarding community has deprived me of my parents, sent me to live with my relatives that abhor me. I've been lied to, abused, starved, and treated like a house elf. Since entering the Wizarding World I've been manipulated, used, and let's not forget the megalomaniac that's been after me since birth. That isn't the worst of it, is it Headmaster? All this has been in the name of FUCKING FALSE PROPHECY!"

There were shocked gasps from the members of the Order; some looked on in dismay as the truth of Harry's words sunk in.

"Albus please tell us it's not true," Minerva started.

"What's the meaning of this Albus," someone cut in.

"Enough, I have my reasons for doing what I had to do and I will not have anyone second guess me. Now Harry, I may not have told you the correct prophecy, but regardless you do need to bond with Professor Snape to keep you safe." Albus sighed, the night had gone completely down the loo, and he was trying hard to salvage something out of the boy's rebellion. "If you do not I have no choice but to have you escorted to Azkaban."

Harry's eyes glittered dangerously at the ultimatum. He once again looked over at Professor Snape, who had still remained silent throughout the night's proceedings.

"Have you nothing to say about this Professor? I wouldn't think that you'd agree to this without some protest, knowing how much you love my company." Sarcasm was dripping off of Harry's voice.

"I was given the same ultimatum as you were," he sneered. Snape had watched the entire scene with interest; it seemed that Potter wasn't as naïve as he put on. "As much as I detest you Potter, I'd rather bond than go to Azkaban."

"So it doesn't matter if I'm gay or not," he was losing his temper again. "No disrespect sir, seeing as you are the only person in this room that hasn't lied to me, the only one to treat me normal. I still have to refuse to the bonding."

"Then Mr. Potter you shall have to remain in Azkaban until you change your mind," Albus declared. "I will need your wand."

Harry stared at the old man everything was surreal, why was no one stopping this? It dawned on him; they were either too scared of Dumbledore or just didn't care.

There was a loud roaring in his ears and it came to him in startling clarity as his world around him crumbled. He didn't need them. He shook his head sadly as he looked around at people he had once loved. With eyes blazing he turned his gaze back to Dumbledore.

"What right do you have to do this to me? I'm seventeen and of age, you are not my guardian, and you are not the ruler of the Wizarding World. You have no say in what I do or don't do." He pulled out his wand. "You want my wand? Here have it." With that he snapped his wand in half and threw the pieces at the feet of the old man. "Fuck you, and Fuck your world, if this is what it means to be a wizard, I'd rather be a muggle."

"Just think if he can do this to me, he can do this to anyone of you." With a pop Harry apparated away, in his wake chaos ensued.

**

* * *

A/N:** If anyone has suggestions on what the pairings should be or not please let me know, as I haven't put anything in concrete yet. I haven't gotten around to getting a Beta, if anyone is interested please email me for this story or my other one or both. Hope you enjoy. 


End file.
